


Inflation

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Naruto
Genre: Balthier (Mention), Hyperinflation, Kiba Inzuka (Mention), Other, Smut, Suko (Mention), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Woo, made it on time.





	Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, made it on time.

Naruto didn’t know why he was doing this. Maybe because how the others talked how his stomach extends when after eating a bunch of ramen. Maybe it was the fact it annoyed him how Kiba made fun of him while making a sexual joke. Saying he probably have to take a bunch of cock from several people to get his stomach filled in such a way. Never being satisfied by just one. Which was completely utterly wrong on Kiba assumptions. He was in a relationship already with Balthier and was completely happy with it in every aspect. Though the thought of being filled in such a way did linger in the blond mind. To be filled to look like he several months pregnant, but just lying in bed full of Balthier seed as he looks down at him. That turned him on more than was actually was now. This line of thinking was also a fear of his. Naruto didn’t know how Balthier would react to lover asking to be inflated in such a manner. To be stuffed beyond belief that an anal plug would have to keep it all in. Even then, some of the cum would still leak out of his ass to stain the sheets. Naruto let out a shuddering moan as he shivered.

This is also what brought him to the situation he was in now. Alone in their apartment, Balthier had gone on a mission that would last awhile, with a portal full of black tentacles that weaved in the air. Waiting for him to give them the command to move finally. Suko had told him how to summon this godly being after he was able to do so after a few times. Naruto didn’t know why Suko would call on such upon a being, but it had to be a great enough desire to keep such a creature coming back. Not that it matters at the moment as he got on all fours on the bed. Turning around to have himself present to the mass. Legs spreading as he looked behind him to whisper out, “You can go now.”

Four limbs stretched out for a couple to wrap around his thighs to stroke the inner parts. The other two pressed against his backside to caress the taunt skin. Naruto shuddered as he felt the clammy, cold tentacles his heated skin but quickly got use to it. A whine came from Naruto that he didn’t like where this was going. He really didn’t feel anything of this. He bucked against the arms to show he was not interested in it.

The arms shifted around the around the body. Finding a few sensitive spots as they traveled down his back. Spots that were thoroughly explored before with Balthier. Another shiver racked his body when one trailed between the crack of his butt as the other groped a cheek. Squeezing it tightly before letting go for a better prize. One snaked around his cock before changing his thickness to be as wide as a thin rope. It did so to create a rigid ring the base. The sudden restraint made Naruto moan deeply and nearly buckle. He whimpers and bucks against the free arm. Desiring more then that. The dropped down lower to cup the swing sack. Fondling it in which earned a needy whine. A call that was answered when a large and thick tentacle pushed its way out of the portal. Shoving many of the others out of the way or forcing them back into the other dimension.

Naruto gulped when he looked back at that _thing_. It was huge and it was leaking a copious amount of thick, green liquid. Dribbling down onto the bed as it hung in the air. Like it wanted him to see the large arm before it had entered the human. Saying it was tired of the whining when it had just started. Suddenly, two more arms rose up from below to show their undersides were covered in the substance flowing out of the larger. Naruto watches those two arms go under until they hovering over his stomach. Then felt the sensation of warm, sticky liquid being smeared on stomach. Being rubbed into his skin until it vanished. The blond moaned when the feeling changed to one that was pleasurable and tingling. Naruto wanted to touch his stomach to see if he could make the pleasure spread, but something told him not to do so. Choosing to bath in what he was feeling right now with echoing moans. He didn’t know why the creature did this. Maybe some kind of preparation of what he wanted so he wouldn’t be hurt. If that was the case then let it happen.

Presenting his ass to the large tentacle with an equally enormous head. Whining out again that he ready for what ever it was going to do. The arm went down to slip between the plump, round mounds to enter the welcoming passage. Warm walls surrounded the chilled arm. Naruto moaned as he felt himself be stretched open wide as the creature essence flooded his insides. It would appear that it would be pouring out more than before. A pitiful groan came from Naruto once the arm finally stopped. Feeling so full and stuffed by the creature. Stomach utterly heavy and extended by the limb. To the point he wanted to buckle but couldn’t when two free arms wrapped around his waists to keep him up.

The limb swelled some to pump more of its own cum into the shinobi. Before stiffing is skin before he started to pull out until its bulbous head was the only thing left inside. Naruto pushed back against the appendage to only have ass whipped by one of the thinner arms. He yelped in surprised from the sudden attack. Never expecting to be spanked by the creature. Taking him out of the stupor he was in some. Not enough to do so as he back against the arm once more to test his limits again. The same thin arm slapped his ass once again. Instead of yelping, Naruto let out a pained whimper as the cheek began to redden. He wanted to be hit again. Finding that he liked the new action but he quickly found that it was not to be. The thick arm plunged harshly into the male. Surprising Naruto once more as his mouth went slacked jaw to show a silent scream.

The limbs around his waist keeping him in place so he wouldn’t fall over. The appendages that smeared the essence on his stomach reached to the blond wrists. Wrapping around them to pull him up suddenly by them. Jerking him upwards until stomach was exposed to the air. Naruto grunted from the unexpected change but that returned to moaning. Insides stirring with the liquid inside as he was speared harshly. Filling his stomach extend each time it reentered until it couldn’t anymore. With each thrust did the tentacle release a glob of its cum into Naruto. Some of it spilling out of him and onto the bed below. Coating both the sheets and legs whenever it pulled out. It didn’t stop the creature from what it was doing. Filling his stomach up till it had extended out to looked like Naruto had formed a small bump.

A bump that steadily grew under the care of the godly being. Naruto cried out as he came all over the rotund belly. He wanted to desperately touch it but couldn’t while bound by the tentacles. The creature didn’t stop there. It kept pounding at Naruto mercilessly. Not caring of walls clamping around the limb or the dazed state Naruto was in now. Barely audible moans passing his lips before it finally stopped. A large amount of the green cum flowed out his ass when the creature finally pulled out. Naruto tiredly looks back to see a portion of the arm was indeed covered in own essence. The creature dropped him on the bed. Having him splayed out on the sheets below as it released its hold on the legs. The god from another world slipping back into the portal to leave behind Naruto with a very large belly. Looking as if he was very pregnant with legs curling underneath his butt. Naruto groaned tiredly on the bed. A hand finally able to touch his stomach and feel the stretched flesh beneath it. He moaned when he felt it jiggle and shift when he pressed against it. A content smile graced his lips before closing his eyes to sleep. Becoming dead to the world with his hand still clutching the mound his stomach had become.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)   
Join the server for content and questions!


End file.
